DNAngel: The Afterwards Series
by theInsaneAngel
Summary: This story is an epic to the anime and not the manga, but I might use it  a.k.a. sneak in a few stuff  in these storylines, as well as the anime as reflected on memories.
1. Episode 26: Ending Song Lyrics: Guide

Anime Title: D N Angel: The Afterwards Series

Volume 1: The Near Future of Time

Original Story by Yukiru Sugisaki Published by TokyoPop, KADOKAWA Shonten, and ADV Films

Story (and Art) by theInsaneAngel

First Published on Fanfiction on November 17, 2008 by InsaneMitsukai

Second Publishing on Fanfiction on November 03, 2010 by theInsaneAngel

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything on the copyrights (c) 1997, 2004, 2010. They belong to Yukiru Sugisaki and TokyoPop. I am a disclaimer of copyright and story ownership.

* * *

Claimer: I am the writer and the artist on these series and drawings. That's it and thanks for read this series. Enjoy :D

* * *

Warning Memo:  
If you haven't completed or seen the whole D N Angel series, I'd tell you to not read this series. 'Cause the purpose of this Fan Fic is so that you can continue the story and to be happy to know more about Daisuke's adventures in Japan. There are some spoilers from the original series and/or manga series, but mostly it's all written by me. This is a READ IT IF YOU DARE story! So NOT UNLESS you wish to SPOIL your D N Angel experince. Be my guest and read it, anyway. XD But NO CRYING AFTERWARDS CAUSE I TOLD YOU SO!~ XDD Ok? Otherwise, just enjoy the story and I hope you'll come back soon!~

P.S. Memo~ D N Angel is a REALLY, REALLY A GOOD STORY! You should read or watch it sometime, ok? One other thing, the manga and the anime aren't the same. So keep that in mind and D N Angel isn't for everyone, but that's ok it was fun anyways! See ya~

Little Memo Note: The anime has an ending where as the manga's hasn't come to a CONCLUSION in the USA version. At least not yet~

* * *

~Episode 26 Ending Song Lyrics~ Guide

Vocals by Shunichi Miyamoto Lyrics by Mikio Sakai Music&Arrangements by Tomaki Hasegawa (Victor Entertainment)

Look into my eyes

Overcoming the tears of sadness (Kanashimi no namida o koete)

I found kindness at the hill of hope (Yasashisa o mitsuketa yo kibou no oka ni)

And the sun will shine (Soshite sun will shine)

I will become myself (Boku wa boku ni natte yuku)

(Ooooh~)

My wish comes true in the flowing time (Meguru toki no naka de my wish come true)

I will come to see you (Kimi ni aini yuku kora)

Here, there, everywhere (I feel...)


	2. Stage 1: The Warning Letter Reads

Keeping An Eye Out For Hidden Stuff:  
This story is an epic to the anime and not the manga, but I might use it (a.k.a. sneak in a few stuff) in these storylines, as well as the anime as reflected on memories. So, keep an eye out for this kinds of stuff. You'll notice it if you've seen or read either of the stories. If not then it'll just be a fun experience for you. XD

* * *

Quick Description(Preview): The new beginning and start for Daisuke Niwa and everyone. Things takes place after Dark Mousy and Krad are reunited into the Black Wings, and are no more. Some years later.. Estimently 2 years later... When Daisuke is 16 years old, a girl sits by her bedroom window and she gazes out unto the deepness of the blue sky that appears right before her very eyes. "Dark.. Is it really over...yet?" She asks upon the open skyward view that was before her. (Pretty melody like - Music plays as the title of the story/chapter appears on screen.)

* * *

Stage 1: The Warning Letter Reads, "I miss you..."

"Daisuke, it's time for school!" Emiko called, "You're going to be late, again. Dai?" She continued calling, but their was no sound from up stairs. "He's already gone, Emiko," Daiki, Daisuke's grandfater, replied to her. "He left early this morning," Daiki ends. "What? Dai.. Aw, my little boy's all grown-up and he's going to leave me, someday!" Emiko replies dramaticly in tears.  
Daisuke was running as fast as he could to get to school, he was running out of breath at that, "*Huff* *Huff* I've just got to get there today!" Daisuke thought, "*HUFF* *HUFF* This is exhausting, but I'll agree that it's good excercise for me," Daisuke's thoughts continued. Still running with all his might, Daisuke continued running towards the transition train station; the one that climbs to the upper parts of town.  
Daisuke's attention was directed at something else other than where he was going, so to say the least, he ran into a girl who was going the other way. She was just wondering around waiting for someone or something and before you knew it, "Aaaagggghhhh!" They both announced as they fell to the ground with a loud crashing sound.  
"Ah! I'm such a clutz! Are.. Are you alright there, miss?" Daisuke asked.

to be continued...


End file.
